Silent Communication
by Pandir
Summary: This is a slight AU where Yusei and Jack live in Domino City in Yu-Gi-Oh! DM times.  Yusei is working for Seto and meets Yami at his mansion - and from that moment on, his and Yami's lives interwine in a chain of coincidences.  Seto/Yusei/Jack/Yami
1. Coworkers

**I. Co-workers **

"That's… impressive."  
The CEO had looked up from the modified Duel Disk that lay open on his desk, and the small hint of disbelief in his voice indicated that he wasn't using this adjective very often.  
"This device could be able to produce enough energy to create holograms on a whole different level."  
The raven haired boy had been completely silent while the CEO had taken the Duel Disk apart to examine the energy source the boy had combined with his own system. Even now, he simply looked at the young head of the Kaiba Corp, waiting for a decision.  
"What was your name again?", Seto asked, finally turning his attention to him.  
"Yusei Fudo", was the calm answer.  
"Fudo", Seto repeated. Of course he knew the name, and he had also noticed that the new energy source was based on the "Momentum", the spinning perpetuum mobile that had been discovered by the famous Dr Fudo, who had then died in a tragic accident - probably a system overload.  
"You are Dr Fudo's son?"  
Yusei nodded.  
Seto took a moment to examine the boy's face as if it, too, was a piece of machinery he could take apart to understand its workings. The boy seemed neither shy nor too confident and, apparently, he didn't talk much, but judging from his work he knew what he was doing - and, most importantly, he had mastered the technology of his father.  
"I do not intend to buy it", Seto said finally.  
As he thought, Yusei wanted to protest, but before he could open his mouth to speak, Seto continued. "Instead, I want you to work with me on a new series of duel disks featuring your system. We will have to improve the mechanism first, of course, and it will take some time, but rest assured that I will pay you accordingly."  
He gave Yusei a moment to let the words sink in, then he added:  
"If you agree, I will set up a contract that you can sign tomorrow."  
Seto didn't expect the boy to turn down his offer, as this was his chance to get his career going and gain more money than he probably ever did before.  
Yet he was still astonished to see a smile on Yusei's lips as he agreed - and even more surprised by the sudden, undeniable sympathy he felt for the boy.  
Seto quickly turned to his laptop to give Yusei an exact date for their appointment and even though he tried his best not to get too wrapped up by this feeling, he couldn't deny he was looking forward to working together with Yusei Fudo.

~*~

Yusei was a perfect co-worker, always reasonable and always concentrated. His presence was calming, in a way, and Seto appreciated it almost as much as he appreciated Yusei's skills.  
They didn't talk for hours when they locked themselves in Seto's working room, except for necessary instructions and one or two questions, while they were working on the prototype, soldering new components, re-programming the system and running tests.  
For Seto, this was a completely new experience, as he was used to working alone - though things weren't much different from his usual working routine, except that they'd make more progress in a shorter time.

It was late in the evening when Yusei closed the 3D-simulation on his laptop and sank back into his chair. "I'm sorry", he said simply.  
Seto looked up from the program he had written to search for bugs in the software. No one had spoken a word since their last discussion and he had almost forgotten that he wasn't alone.  
"What for?", he asked impatiently. "If you made a mistake, correct it."  
Yusei just stared at the mess of papers, cables and tools on the desk before him. Suddenly, Seto noticed that he looked very tired.  
"I can't concentrate", he said, and for the first time of the whole month they had been working together, there was frustration in his voice. "I'm sorry."  
Seto didn't have to ask, he knew that whatever it was that was troubling Yusei so much that he couldn't even continue to work on the project, it had to be serious. And he knew that Yusei would not tell him, if he had a choice.  
It was unsettling how much he knew about him, especially if he considered that they had barely been talking about anything except work. And it was even more unsettling that he felt the urge to get up and… he didn't know how exactly to comfort the other, but he was ready to try.  
He walked over to Yusei's desk, putting down a cup of coffee. "Take a break."  
The boy took the cup with both hands and sipped at the hot coffee.  
"We're making good progress", Seto continued. "I can work alone on the simulation; you can take the evening off."  
According to their contract, Yusei could go home whenever he wanted without Seto allowing him to, but he always stayed until Seto would decide that it was time to go in his bureau and to deal with the paper work.

Yusei put the cup down on the desk, looked up to him and Seto again felt this strange feeling, as if his stomach tightened, and his mouth became dry. He liked to pretend he didn't know why he almost felt something like compassion towards Yusei - and that he didn't know why he was afraid of that feeling.  
It wasn't just the fact that Yusei, too, was an orphan and extremely skilled when it came to technology - he couldn't really tell why, but somehow he felt connected to the blue eyed boy, who could become so absorbed in his work, who was so calm and collected and who never showed much emotion in his presence.  
It was as if they both shared a secret that no one dared to speak out loud, but both of them knew that the other knew it, too.  
Seto had never sensed it so clearly before, but now that Yusei got up and he looked in the other boy's eyes, there was something in the way he put one hand on Seto's shoulder and the other on Seto's hip before he proceeded to kiss him - a certain hesitation, maybe, or just the strange tenderness - that felt wrong.  
Seto didn't know why Yusei was kissing him, and he didn't know if he was just imagining things, but he didn't feel comfortable like this, so he pulled Yusei closer.  
When he bit Yusei's lip, he didn't draw back; instead he dug his fingers into Seto's hair and kissed him more roughly, grinding his hips against Seto's. There was a determination in Yusei's action that surprised the taller boy, but then again, all of this had taken him by surprise, so he just held onto Yusei, forcing his tongue into the smaller one's mouth. He felt Yusei's hot breath and heard his small, soft moans when he pressed his growing erection against Seto's, mingling with his own moans, caused by the welcome pressure of Yusei's crotch rubbing against his.  
All he could tell was that he didn't care, and if his mind hadn't been occupied by Yusei's hands brushing over his already stiff arousal as he opened Seto's trousers, the fact that he didn't mind at all would have bothered him - but right now, with Yusei sucking on his lips and Yusei's hand sliding in his pants, it did not bother him for very long.  
Yusei had stopped being gentle by now, and Seto was glad he had, because it would have been just awkward. Now he could bite and suck hard on Yusei's lips in return and press his hand on the other's crotch, quickly opening his pants and stroking the other's cock with the same rough movements, causing him to moan louder and to move his hips in response.  
When Seto felt close, Yusei suddenly broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Seto's shoulder, the fingers of his free hand clinging on his back, as he thrust into the taller boy's hand.  
His moans were uncontrolled now, his breath unsteady, and as he came, Seto thought he could distinguish the name "Jack".  
Seto came a few thrusts later, and for a moment, they were just standing there, Yusei leaning against him, while Seto was thankfully supported by the desk behind him, both breathing heavily.  
Seto wasn't sure if he wanted to understand what just happened, so he tried not to think about it too much and to concentrate on his breathing. It took him a few second to realize that his pants were still open, but when he did, Yusei already pulled away, allowing him to move freely.  
The silence between them was unusually awkward, even after both of them were fully dressed again.  
There seemed something wrong with Yusei, but Seto didn't feel like talking. In fact, he felt like going upstairs and taking a shower - and spending the next few hours alone with his holograms without human contact.  
Yusei did him the favour and closed his laptop, put it into his bag and simply left the room, murmuring a "See you tomorrow".

Whatever just had happened between them, the worst part of it was probably that Seto still didn't mind, while Yusei obviously did. Yet as soon as he thought it over, Seto quickly decided that it should never happen again, because it would definitely influence their working relationship - and he really wanted it to stay the way it was.  
He knew that Yusei would agree. 


	2. Coincidences

******II. Coincidences **

They had first met at Seto's mansion, when Yami had been just coming over to distract his favourite rival from one of his very important projects he was usually working on till dawn - if he didn't end up having sex with Yami, that is.  
Yusei had been about to leave and had been quite surprised to run into a visitor at such a late hour, but not as surprised as Yami had been to see him.  
They had been staring at each other for a moment, until Yami couldn't help but to smile. "It's okay, I won't bite you."  
The black haired boy looked at him with his dark blue eyes. "Yusei Fudo", he said, offering Yami his hand. There was something about this gesture that made Yami immediately think of the other boy as somehow adorable - and also a bit too serious.  
Still, he played along and shook hands with the mysterious boy that had apparently spent some time at Seto's mansion.  
"I don't want to be rude, Yusei", Yami said without beating around the bush. "But what exactly are you doing here?"  
Yusei didn't seem to be shy to him, but apparently something about Yami's attitude was intimidating him, so he was rather careful with his answer.  
"I am working on his project."  
Yami could have laughed at himself. Of course, they had been working. What had he been thinking! Even if he found the boy rather gorgeous, Seto Kaiba remained Seto Kaiba. And Seto was many things, but promiscuous was definitely not one of them.  
"Well, see you around then", Yami said with a smile and stepped aside to let Yusei pass through the door. Yusei nodded, and when he was gone, Yami decided not to ask Seto any questions, because as much as Yusei intrigued him, he didn't want to make things more awkward for him.

~*~

Their second meeting had been even more embarrassing.  
The night before, Yami had met a rather handsome guy at a bar who definitely knew how to show off his body and apparently wasn't into wasting much time with flirting, either. They had made out at the bar and when Yami had decided that he was certainly worth spending the evening with, they had been off to Jack's home. Or rather, the penthouse of his sugar daddy, as he pointed out. From the bit of conversation they had, Yami could tell Jack was so full of himself, it was somehow amusing - and after Jack had taken off his shirt in front of him, he noticed that it was also rather hot. Yami could handle a big ego; to tell the truth, it really turned him on.  
Seconds later, he was up against the wall, his legs wrapped around Jack's hips and his hands running over the muscles on Jack's back, their bodies moving against each other.  
He liked Jack's loud moans and made sure he told Jack how good it felt while he massaged his muscular chest, because it was fun how much the blond loved to be admired and there really seemed to be nothing hotter than Jack being turned on by his own sexiness.  
Yami had to think hard to remember the last time he had been fucked against a wall like this, and came to the conclusion that it had been the best sex he'd had in months, especially since Seto had started to become too consumed by his work again and his sleeplessness had made him rather irritable - or, as Yami liked to put it, unbearable.  
After a second time on the large bed with an incredible view over the city, and a third time later that night, Yami was quite reluctant to wake up the next morning.  
When he finally sat up and noticed that Jack was still sleeping soundly, he decided to do him a favour and to prepare some coffee for both of them. The kitchen was part of an impressive living room with a glass front, offering a view over the coastline. Whoever owned this penthouse had not only a lot of money, but also a good taste - although he could have deducted that simply from the fact that the owner had chosen Jack as his little pet, Yami thought with a smile.  
His thoughts were interupted by a knocking on the door. Yami didn't see any reason why he shouldn't open it, as the knocking at such an hour on a Friday morning was probably just someone delivering a package - in any case, it surely wasn't an appointment of the actual owner of the penthouse.  
The boy he found there waiting was definitely the person he had last expected to see here.  
"Yusei?", he asked in surprise, suddenly strangely aware of the fact that he was wearing nothing but his leather pants.  
Judging by the look on Yusei's face, he wasn't less surprised to meet Yami here of all places.  
"I was looking for Jack", he finally managed to get out.  
And although Yusei didn't seem to mind him being here or the least surprised to find Jack still in his bed and completely naked, Yami felt the urge to leave the two of them alone.  
As he left the appartment, he noticed that he had never felt so guilty about sleeping with someone before, even though he knew it wasn't his fault.

~*~

After that incident, Yami had no reason to expect their next meeting to become less awkward than the ones before.  
Yet although he had been thinking about Yusei for days and weeks, he hadn't seen him again until one day he found the blackhaired boy sitting in the doorway to his small appartment.  
Yusei got up immediately, and Yami noticed that he looked rather tired.  
"Seto's brother gave me your adress", he explained, apparently determined to get this over with. "I just wanted to…" He faltered, but then he took a deep breath and simply stated: "I somehow… had sex with Seto. I thought you should know."  
After a second of silence, Yami laughed. He couldn't help it; the whole situation was so absurd to him. Apparently, Yusei had remembered the time he had met Yami at Seto's place quite well, just as Yami remembered the incident with Jack.  
"Listen, Yusei, you can do with Seto whatever you want", he said to put the boy at ease. "I'm through with him, at least until he comes to his senses again, and trust me, that takes some time."  
Yami opened the door and smiled at the blackhaired boy that looked rather lost to him.  
"Do you want to come in?"

Moments later, Yusei was sitting on his couch in the living room and after Yami had offered him a glass of milk, he sat down beside him.  
It was strange that they both knew each other for quite a long time now and had both seen a bit of the other's life, without ever having a real conversation.  
"I've wanted to talk to you for a while now", Yami finally broke the silence. And after he had taken a moment to look at Yusei who was taking a sip of his milk, he added: "You don't look too good."  
Yusei put the glass down and kept his eyes fixed on the liquid. It took a while till he finally answered.  
"…You know how Jack is."  
Yami sighed. "Yes, I do. And I'm sorry." He really meant it that way.  
Yusei shook his head. "It's not… it's just…" He apparently didn't know how to explain himself, at least not in one sentence, so Yami simply decided he didn't need to know now - although it was not too hard to guess.  
"Yusei", he interrupted the confused blackhaired boy, causing him to look up. "First of all, you have some milk there", Yami noticed with an amused smile and wiped it from Yusei's lips. Maybe he was imagining it, but he could swear that he made Yusei blush a little bit. "And secondly, maybe we should go out and have some fun. See a movie, if you'd like to."  
And as Yusei smiled back, Yami knew that he had, from the first moment on, wanted them to be friends. Because someone had to take care of Yusei, and Yami really wanted to be that one.

~*~

As it turned out, Yusei could take care of himself quite well, if Jack wasn't acting extraordinarily stupid - but that didn't stop Yami in feeling protective over the calm boy. Yusei usually didn't talk much about himself, yet to Yami, he talked about Jack and their relationship, and he talked about his father, even though that was rather difficult for Yusei and he didn't say much - and one night, when they were sitting on Yami's couch together, Yami told him a bit about his past. He didn't know why he suddenly opened up so much, but Yusei had asked him and it felt good to tell someone about the things on his mind. Also, Yusei was an excellent listener, and Yami hadn't often had the opportunity to pour his heart out in the three millennia of his existence.  
"Look at the time", Yami said with a yawn. "I'm talking and talking, and it's getting late."  
Yusei lifted his head from Yami's shoulder, looking rather tired himself. "I think I'll stay for tonight", he said, apparently not quite ready to get up from the couch.  
"I was hoping you would", Yami responded with a grin as he slid on Yusei's lap, giving him a small kiss. Yusei return the kiss once, before he let his head sink back against the couch. "Let's go to bed."  
Yami got up from his lap. "Meaning let's go to sleep?"  
As he saw the smile on Yusei's lips, Yami decided that even though they both had to get up early for work, it might be worth staying up a bit longer.  
He knew that Yusei would agree.


End file.
